Radio networks may be set up to transmit video, audio, data signals and the like. Such radio networks may have demanding performance requirements depending upon the quality of service that may be required for and information being transferred through the network, as well as the frequency channel bandwidth available in which to transmit the radio signals.
In addition, software radios have been developed in which the radio itself may be configured by computer controlled software to transmit many different kinds of wave forms, and many different modulation characteristics. In addition, in a software defined radio, multiple kinds of signals such as voice data and the like, may also may be processed by the radio. However, in a software defined radio, processing resources may be needed to configure the radio to transmit in a given modulation format and handle a specific type of signal. In addition, synchronization of radio signal traffic in a network of TDMA radios may place additional demands on any processing circuitry and software available to the radio network.
Processing circuitry in a TDMA radio network may also be called upon to manage nodes or radios that enter and leave the network on a random basis. To operate efficiently, channel resources that were allocated to a radio that had exited the network may be reassigned to other radios. To ease demands on processing circuitry, it may be desired to provide new ways to manage and control the radio systems.